The invention relates to a space keeper for vertebrae or intervertebral disks. Space keepers for replacing a vertebra such as that disclosed in EP 0 268 115 B are known in the prior art. This prior art space keeper is a cylindrically shaped element having open ends that engage the adjacent vertebrae, so that fusion takes place between the two adjoining vertebrae and the intervening space keeper.
A prior art space keeper for replacing a removed intervertebral disk is also disclosed in DE 43 23 034. This space keeper is inserted between two adjacent vertebrae as a replacement for a removed intervertebral disk. The space keeper engages with its open ends the walls of the adjacent vertebrae so that fusion takes place between the two adjoining vertebrae.